Demonios! Literal
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Lucy es la hija directa de Lucifer. Está en el mundo para tentar a los humanos, pero entonces un humano la tienta a ella. O al menos, eso cree ella. (Paseeeeeeen, paseen, está de oferta) (es un two-shot?)
1. Chapter 1

COMENTARIO: en hora buena! (Se los juro que tengo el libro bajo la compu). Tendría que estar estudiando una vez más pero es que el nalu me llama c:. Esta historia la tenía planeada desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no era con Natsu y Lucy, si no con personajes que yo había inventado, luego me decidí por utilizarlos a ellos, por que eh de decirles, que como los amo. Espero que les gusté mucho, será de dos capítulos, planeaba hacer un one-shot pero no cupo. Je.

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**COMIENZO**.

Y allí iba de nuevo. El chico entro rápidamente azotando la puerta gracias a la lluvia e hizo un escándalo en todo el recinto.  
Lucy se asomó desde dónde acomodaba los libros y lo vio de nuevo ahí. Tan guapo y coqueto como siempre, con su actitud de niño mientras esperaba y se sacudía el agua del cabello con una mano. Su cabello rosa había cambiado su forma rebelde y ahora un flequillo adorable caída en su frente. Lucy se maldijo. Un demonio no se debía enamorar nada más por que sí.  
Mientras Lucy se dirigió al mostrador se recordó de donde venía y para que estaba ahí, ella era un demonio, hija de Lucifer directa. Había estado ahí para tentar a los humanos y eso intentaba hacer, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Al contrario de los demás demonios, que odiaban a muerte a los humanos, ella solo creía que eran inservibles, no le interesaban para nada. Decidió trabajar en una biblioteca-librería por que ahí había personas que necesitaban ser tentadas, pero en ese mismo momento era ella la tentada y lo sabía, sabía que algo ocurría dentro de ella pero no podía aceptarlo simplemente.  
- si, dime - dejo algunos libros en el estante y miro hacia la computadora con las mejillas sonrosadas  
- quiero devolver este libro - dejo un libro de Julio Verne sobre la mesa y Lucy sonrió al verlo- ya lo leíste?  
- como lo sabes? - Lucy miro al chico de los ojos verdes y el se limito a encogerse de hombros  
- sonreíste cuando lo viste - era la primera vez que hablaban, el chico llegaba seguido. Se pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca pero nunca rentaba nada, y la única vez que rento, ella estaba en el inframundo así qué no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el, su estómago se revolvió y sintió que miles de mariposas y otros insectos, no le gustaba esa sensación para nada, la hacia sentir remordimiento por ser tan mala demonio.  
- esta listo - el chico le sonrió y con actitud de niño se asomó para ver su nombre sobre la ropa  
- gracias Lucy - ella sonrió  
- de nada  
- Natsu - el sonrió irresistiblemente - me llamo Natsu

Ambos sintieron algo, un conexión entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos hablo y Natsu se retiró de la biblioteca. Cuándo lo vio desaparecer en la calle entre la multitud fue que Lucy comenzó a golpearse con un libro en la frente.  
- mierda, esto no esta nada bien - una pequeña chica de cabello azul llego detrás de ella  
- que no está bien lu-chan? - tenía uno de sus enormes libros entre los brazos  
- no es nada serio Levy-chan tranquila, dejaré los libros por allá - prácticamente corrió y se escondió detrás de un librero, sacó su teléfono celular y marco a Erza, su mejor amiga demonio  
... *tono de llamada*  
- aló? - Lucy rodó los ojos  
- Erza tengo un problema enorme - hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea  
- luce, estoy trabajando - y Erza trabajaba en? Oh si, en un casino, donde hacia que todas las personas se enviciaran en el juego, ella sí era una buena demonio  
- cht! Por favor necesito que me escuches  
- cuando salga, si? - Lucy torció la boca  
- bien - colgó y Lucy se quedó ahí viendo la pantalla del celular como tonta  
- tienes problemas? - la voz de Natsu la sobresalto y brinco mientras se volteaba  
- Natsu! ME ASUSTASTE!  
- lo lamento - levanto las manos en el aire y ambos comenzaron a reír  
- necesitas algo más? - el asintió  
- cuentos  
- cuentos? - Lucy levantó las cejas y al le pareció muy tierno, de hecho, ella le parecía lindisima, la pobre chica no se imaginaba que el era un acosador, iba a la biblioteca no por que amara los libros ni nada de eso, era por ella. Sabía su nombre desde que la vio ahí detrás del mostrador como siempre riendo y leyendo. Y hoy por fin estaban hablando.  
- es que...trabajo en una guardería y pues ... - ella río de nuevo e hizo que lo siguiera.

Lucy tenía que aceptarlo, el chico era encantador, reía, se comportaba como niño pero eso la atraía de sobremanera, estuvo todo el día con el y cuando cerró la biblioteca el todavía estaba esperándola.  
- por donde vives? - Lucy señalo hacia un lado - quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?  
Lucy se imaginó de forma tonta como la llegaba a dejar a las puertas del infierno  
- no, esta bien. Yo iré sola, gracias por todo - se volteó y salió corriendo antes de que insistiera. Bajó por el metro y entro a la plataforma. La entrada estaba a los lados de las vías. Abrió la puerta cuidando que nadie la viera y bajo las escaleras interminables. Cuando llego todo el inframundo estaba activo, los demonios iban de aquí para allá, Lucy simplemente pasó de todo eso y fue hasta su enorme casa  
- ya llegue  
- Lucy - la voz de su padre la asusto - que has hecho? No cumples con tu deber de demonio o que?  
- por que lo dices?  
- llevas más de 6 meses allá arriba y no haces nada de provecho  
- ya cálmate papa - movió su mano despectivamente mientras subía hasta su habitación, con suerte y el no volvería a tocar el tema, Erza llegó poco después y hablaron.

- no Lucy, NO ESTÁ bien - se cruzó de brazos - se que te dan igual los humanos, pero a nosotros no, no puedes querer a uno, además amor entre demonios y humanos no sirve, no puede existir  
- amor? Sólo te comente lo que siento, nadie dijo que fuera amor  
- eso, mi querida principiante se llama amor y no sirve en un demonio, a menos que sea otro de nosotros claro esta  
- pues que estupidez - Lucy se resignó, daba igual, Natsu llegaría de nuevo a la biblioteca y entonces ella no le hablaría igual (eso cuenta como malas acciones? Podría hacer de eso la mala acción del día).

Se encontraba entonces leyendo detrás del mostrador cuando el chico apareció de nuevo, esta vez traía una sombrilla y la dejo colgada en la zona de bicicletas. Entro calmadamente, Lucy esperaba que le hablara, pero el se limito a pasar de largo, fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio perderse entre los estantes de libros. Se enfureció al instante, por que un día antes había sido tan lindo y al siguiente cambiaba? Azoto el libro contra la madera del mostrador y brinco del banco donde estaba sentada.  
- Levy-chan?  
- si? Dime Lucy - seguía ordenando libros enormes, un chico alto de cabello largo color negro estaba cerca de ella, era una contraparte de ella pero aún así ya llevaban más de 2 años saliendo  
- voy a comprar algo de comer, quieres algo? - ella le encargó unas galletas que Gajeel pago. Salió de la biblioteca corriendo y llego a la pequeña tienda en la esquina de la cuadra, cuando regresó ya estaba empapada. Natsu estaba entregando los cuentos a Levy y ella archivaba  
- lu-chan, debiste llevarte mi sombrilla  
- no importa - el chico no le presto atención de nuevo y se volvió a molestar, paso detrás de el con pisotones fuertes y entonces resbalo. Un segundo estaba parada y al siguiente su cabeza se dirigía peligrosamente al suelo, entonces sintió una corriente a través de su cuerpo cuando Natsu la sostuvo para que no cayera  
- Lucy! Debes tener más cuidado! Por dios! - ella se sorprendió al inicio y luego asintió enojada  
- eso no te importa - se soltó y le sacó la lengua molesta, dejó las cosas en el mostrador y caminó a otra parte de la biblioteca  
- espera! Lucy! - Natsu la siguió pero después paró, Levy término de archivar los cuentos y el se fue sin decir más.

- lu-chan? - Lucy sentía que sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas pequeñas de enojo, su cabello rubio se adhería a su frente y dejaba caer gotas de agua sobre su ropa ya mojada - que fue eso?  
- nada - se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas y mordió su labio - ... No debí gritarle, maldita sea!  
- estas bien? - Lucy se levantó - si claro que sí, necesito secarme, sabes de alguna lavandería cerca?  
- no es mejor que te preste de mi ropa? - olor a humano? Nop  
- no, gracias - Levy le dio instrucciones y llego allí, se quitó la blusa y el suéter y los metió a secarse quedando sólo en una delgada tela que la cubría. Entonces que pequeño es el mundo, mientras ella estaba recargada esperando que su ropa terminara de secarse, Natsu entro sonriendo. Cuando ambos se vieron se congelaron y ella desvió la mirada, lo vio caminar hacia ella y se recargó sobre una lavadora a su lado  
- l-Lucy? - ella solo volteo más y se cruzó de brazos para evitar que viera su torso solo cubierto por una delgada tela - estas muy enojada? ...Lucy?  
Movió su cabeza de forma irresistible y ella sólo resoplo  
- tu que crees? - el torció la boca e iba a decir algo pero entonces sonó la lavadora de al lado y una mujer sacó su ropa, el silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos y hasta que la mujer término de doblar la ropa y se fue, el volvió a hablar  
- escucha, soy un tonto - se pasó una mano por el cabello y Lucy lo imitó tocando su cabello todavía mojado - es sólo que, soy algo complicado sabes? Bueno, no, es que ..  
- déjalo así, eres un idiota - Lucy iba a moverse pero el la tomo del brazo, entonces fue como electricidad, la fuerza con la que iba la hizo rebotar sobre el cuerpo del chico  
- no te vayas, escucha por favor lo que tengo que decir - de repente a Lucy le pareció que era diferente, no sólo por que la atraía, tenía un aura diferente, como si fuera otro demonio, de la nada se sintió muy feliz ante la posibilidad  
- eres diferente, no eres humano - Natsu se tensó y ella sonrió, no podía ser más perfecto. La secadora anunció que su ropa estaba seca y ella la coloco sobre su delgada blusa mojada, luego el suéter  
- no puedo creer que no te hayas alterado, además no es normal no ser un humano - siseo el y ella sólo se mordió el labio para intentar ocultar su sonrisa  
- yo también soy diferente

Ambos caminaron juntos en un parque bajo la sombrilla que los hacia ir más juntos de lo normal  
- nunca lo hubiera pensado, encontrarme con alguien como yo así  
- dímelo a mi, creí que me había enamorado de un humano - Lucy escupió las palabras y se tapó la boca, esperó que Natsu no la hubiera escuchado, pero no, se quedo mudo y la miro con ojos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y ella sólo escondió su cara con su suéter  
- v-vaya, eso fue drástico  
- no se qué fue lo que dije, no me hagas caso - avanzo más rápido  
- yo también - ella se atragantó - creí que me había enamorado de una humana, con esa tonta ley que dice que no podemos enamorarnos de los humanos me sentí como un tonto  
- lo sé, es tan molesta, al igual que entrar a casa  
- uf si - entonces hablaron al mismo tiempo  
- entrar al cielo es muy difícil  
- entrar al infierno es muy difícil

...  
- eres un ángel!?  
- eres un demonio!? - Lucy sintió que el peso del mundo caía en sus hombros, Natsu era un ángel, un ángel, una criatura que estaba aquí para hacer el bien, al contrario de ella. Sintió vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cara  
- que estúpida soy - Natsu volvió a quedarse mudo por segunda vez y pestañeó varias veces  
- oh dios, esto no es bueno - la sombrilla cayo de su mano y ambos se miraron atormentados - que vamos a hacer?  
- que podemos hacer? Nada, sólo hay que dejarlo así, em ...  
- haces cosas malas? Tienes más aura de ángel  
- tienes más aura de demonio - el se encogió de hombros

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y noto que se había vuelto a mojar la ropa, maldijo y miro a Natsu a través de sus ojos color chocolate atormentados  
- voy a regresar, será mejor que los dejemos aquí - comenzó a irse  
- Lucy, soy un ángel y parte de mi trabajo es vigilar a los demonios. No puedo alejarme de ti.

Aquella última frase tuvo un doble sentido que ocasiono que Lucy estuviera a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

dejadme sus comentarios mis queridos lectores c: u has gracias por leer. De verdad. ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

COMENTARIO: hey hola hola, ya regrese, me tarde bastantito en subir la contó pero es que me había equivocado, había escrito toda la conti en primera persona jajaja y tuve que volverlo a escribir. Bueno, pues aquí está el final, espero que les agrade.

**FINAL**

Lucy llego con los brazos llenos de papeles y tubos a la biblioteca, cuando entró, escucho la campanita de la entrada y dirigió su mirada al mostrador. Ahí estaba él.  
Natsu se había sentado en su silla y giraba como niño pequeño, al verla entrar esbozó una enorme sonrisa, Lucy dejó caer todos los papeles sobre el mostrador.  
- se puede saber que haces aquí Natsu? - el se limito a encogerse de hombros  
- vine a buscarte - Levy apareció de entré los estantes con su novio Gajeel al lado, Natsu brinco de la silla y rodeó el mostrador mientras agitaba su mano en el aire saludando - me prestas a Lucy un momento por favor?  
- adelante, tienes la tarde libre Lucy - Levy sonrió y se ubicó detrás del mostrador  
- Natsu estoy trabajando, no es necesario Levy - Natsu se acercó a Lucy intentando que nadie más escuchara  
- oh vamos, eres un demonio y no puedes saltarte si quiera una tarde de trabajo - ella dio un respingo y golpeo su hombro con el puño cerrado  
- no me retes Dragneel, vuelvo hasta después Levy - ambos salieron juntos d e la biblioteca y caminaron entre la gente hasta perder de vista la biblioteca.

- a donde me llevas?  
- a mi trabajo - Lucy chasqueo la lengua  
- me sacas de mi trabajo para llevarme al tuyo  
- oh vamos, mi trabajo es divertido!  
- no soy buena con los niños, soy un demonio, literal - entonces ella paró en seco, no había querido tocar el tema, pero ambos seguían ignorándolo - Natsu tenemos que hablar  
- emm... - Natsu hizo una cara chistosa - esta bien, pero después de esto, si?

Lucy no había notado que ya estaban en la guardería. Las risas de los niños se escuchaban desde afuera y sintió temor de asustarlos o tratarlos mal, nunca había tratado con niños.

* * *

Eran adorables, cada uno de ellos la rodeo de forma amistosa y le regalaron flores y muchas cosas más, Natsu estaba hablando con unos maestros mientras ella era rodeada por niños lindos.  
- como te llamas?  
- Lucy  
- de donde vienes Lucy?  
- um, de la biblioteca? - por supuesto que no iba a decirle que del inframundo  
- vienes con el maestro Natsu? - asentí - entonces ustedes son novios?  
- Lucy y Natsu son novios y los dos se quieren besar - Lucy sintió los solares en sus mejillas  
- que hacen mocosos?  
- Natsu  
- Natsu  
- Natsu - la mayoría de los niños corrió a abrazarlo de las piernas y Lucy rió.  
- que decían?  
- qué Lucy y tu son novios! - el no dijo nada y después asintió, todos los niños dejaron caer su boca y voltearon a ver a Lucy  
- no los engañes Natsu - él frunció el ceño  
- como sea, te necesito para hacer una obra, verdad niños? - todos respondieron un si en coro y ella salió del salón junto a Natsu - tal vez te parezca algo tonto, es una mala broma pero así lo decidieron las maestras y no puedo hacer nada.

Lucy apareció en el escenario con un lindo vestido blanco y un par de alitas blancas. Si, estaba representando a un ángel, trataba de contenerse y no reírse o llorar, Natsu apareció con una capa negra y alas de murciélago, el era un demonio. La obra comenzó, era de risa y sacó lo mejor de Lucy, fue feliz creyéndose ángel mientras que Natsu era el chico malo que la seguía. Al terminar la obra, la mayoría de los niños se fueron y sólo quedo un pequeño, su cabello era azul.  
- heu happy, tus padres todavía no vienen? - Natsu palmeo su espalda  
- mama está trabajando extra para venir a mi obra de la próxima semana - sorbió por la nariz y Natsu lo abrazo - te irá muy bien happy  
- me gustaría ver tu obra - Lucy palmeó su cabeza y el sonrió  
- Lucy, eres graciosa y rara  
- no soy rara!  
- y das miedo! Natsu-nii, es una buena novia - Lucy iba agregar un comentario pero entonces una mujer con una bella sonrisa apareció detrás de las puertas de vidrio, Natsu salió con happy y Lucy regresó al salón, afuera ya habían rayos del sol color naranja, recogió algunos peluches y los ordeño, una maestra apareció en la puerta  
- Lucy- chan? Verdad? Sí ves a Natsu dile que cierre bien, que bien que te conozco - sacudió su mano y se fue tan rápido como llego. Lucy miro el sol ocultándose y sintió nostalgia, poco después escucho a Natsu entrar al salón.  
- heu, estos niños me dejan agotado por completo - Lucy se hallaba sentada frente a la ventana en el suelo, Natsu se detuvo a observarla, el creía que era más parecida a un ángel que a un demonio, todavía llevaba el vestido blanco, se sentó cerca de ella y le sonrió.  
- es un trabajo muy lindo, no como los que nosotros debemos hacer - hubo una pausa  
- por que no eres cómo los otros demonios Lucy? Por qué eres tan diferente? No haces cosas malas, no provocas nada, incluso ayudas a los humanos, eres más como un ángel en todos los sentidos  
- para, sigo siendo un demonio, tienes razón, soy así pero no tengo la menor idea de por que, en cambio, debería ser peor...hay algo que no te eh dicho sobre mi - Lucy se volteó y se miraron a los ojos - soy hija de Lucifer  
Una linda línea se formó en los labios de Natsu, y se acercó más a Lucy  
- tenía una vaga idea  
- idea? - apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras con sus manos pellizcaba sus mejillas  
- volvernos humanos, hay algunos que ya lo han hecho  
- y como te encontraría? - el se encogió de hombros  
- yo te encontraría - Lucy sintió felicidad pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de que era la hija de Lucifer  
- pero por ser la hija de Lucifer no puedo ser humana, no es cierto? - Natsu no dijo nada, beso a Lucy y ella se sintió en el cielo, por primera vez.

Ella capto sus labios y y se apoyó sobre el, se levantó de rodillas y Natsu envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, una chispa de algo brotó en Lucy. Empujo a Natsu y se subió sobre el sin dejar de besarlo, su cabello caía como cortina entre ellos, y algo le indicaba que por fin hacia algo bien, Natsu dejo escapar un suspiro cuando ella mordió uno de sus labios, en unos cuantos segundos el rodó sobre ella. Lucy comenzaba a impacientarse y se arriesgó a levantar la playera de Natsu, su corazón se alteró al ver su torso desnudo.  
- espera - Natsu capturo sus manos - que haces?  
- que? - Lucy abrió los ojos y miro su vestido, estaba hecho trizas, no lo había notado pero ella misma intentaba quitárselo y lo había roto - pero que demonios?

Ambos se incorporaron y Lucy intentó componer su vestido para evitar mostrar de más. Natsu se colocó de playera de nuevo  
- lo siento, yo, no se qué fue eso - Lucy se sentía como tonta  
- yo si - Lucy lo miro dudando - eres un demonio Lucy, la lujuria está en tus venas  
- Disculpa...?! - Natsu había cometido un error y lo noto cuando Lucy corría a cambiarse  
- no! Lucy! Espera  
- que sea un demonio no significa que soy una regalada Natsu - el la interrumpió cuando terminaba de colocarse sus botas - me voy de aquí  
- luce, no te vayas  
- Luce? - Natsu dudo  
- que tiene?  
- que tiene de que?  
-ah? - Lucy se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un beso antes de irse corriendo. Natsu se quedo pasmado sin entender nada, el creía que estaba molesta, pero entonces por que lo había besado? Uf, demonios, literal.

Lucy había hablado con Erza, ella sabía todo de Lucy y no podía evitar contárselo, sólo que esta vez no reacciono como ella esperaba.  
- Lucy! Esto es más grave! Estas loca! Mira que pensar en convertirte en humana es tan tonto como querer suicidarte, tu padre nunca te dejaría hacerlo, estas llegando muy lejos por este humano  
- tal vez con un buen pretexto - ella negó  
- no, Lucy, date por vencida  
- no puedo Erza, hablare con mi padre.

* * *

Lucy no llego al siguiente día a la biblioteca, ni el siguiente. Levy estaba preocupada y Natsu no sabía que hacer, algo había ocurrido y el no tenía forma de saber que era.  
Una semana después Natsu caminaba de noche por el parque cuando la vio. Lucy caminaba con unos tacones enormes, una pequeña y corta falda negra y una blusa negra con huecos en todas partes. Corrió y se atravesó, incluso con tacones el era más alto que ella.  
- Lucy! Se puede saber que demonios ha sucedido?  
- Natsu? - sus palabras fueron arrastradas y cantadas, como sí intentará hechizarlo - creí que no te vería de nuevo  
- que no me verías de nuevo? Se puede saber donde diablos estabas? Y por que estas vestida de esa manera?  
- que? Acaso no te gusta? - Lucy cruzo los brazos sobre los hombros de Natsu y se acercó para besarlo pero el retrocedió  
- que te paso luce?  
- luce? - ella dudo y luego sonrió pícaramente -todavía me hablas así?  
- espera espera... - se soltó y la miro asustado, esa no era la Lucy que el conocía, que demonios ocurría ahí?  
- Natsu - ella ladeo sus caderas y se retiró el cabello de la cara dramáticamente - como me odiabas por ser un demonio lujurioso, decidí trabajar de esto  
- QUE!? Lucy? - Natsu no lo podía creer, Lucy sólo sonrió y siguió caminando. Conforme más se alejaba de Natsu, más ganas sentía de llorar, su padre había cambiado algo en ella cuando le había exigido ser humana, Lucifer se había molestado tanto que había comenzado a golpear todo, Lucy se aterró de eso y entonces su padre le inyectó algo, sus poderes de demonio se vieron afectados y en ese instante quiso ser mala. Ahora Natsu ya no la merecía, si bien, nunca la mereció.

- espera Lucy - entonces por que viene? - yo no puedo dejarte ir  
- vas a arrestarme? - el negó y tomo su mano, de nuevo una chispa hizo que ambos brincaran - no te voy a dejar así nada más  
- Natsu, ya sueltame, a menos que quieras pagar, entonces puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras - era mentira, por supuesto que era mentira, ni con todo ese líquido existente ella podría hacer eso, ella sólo podía caminar en minifalda haciendo que los hombres se pelearan con sus novias, y eso era lo más grave que había hecho  
- dime la verdad, esta no eres tu y lo sabes - Lucy iba agregar otra cosa pero sus palabras no salieron, en vez de eso se sentó en la banca que estaba junto a ella con las manos tapando su cara  
- mi padre se volvió loco cuando le exigí ser humana, me hizo algo, no se qué fue y ahora quiero ser mala - Natsu se sentó a su lado expectante - pero soy un desastre Natsu, no puedo ser mala, simplemente no puedo, mi padree debe saber que estoy contigo ahora, y querrá hacerte algo malo  
- no puede, soy un ángel  
- y eso que? - el se encogió de hombros  
- y te amo, Lucy yo también lo intenté y no me fue bien  
- que sucedió? - el solo negó y ella mordió su labio, estaban de nuevo tan cerca que no notaron cuando Erza apareció  
- y bien? Este es el idiota humano que te tiene como estúpida?  
- Erza! - Erza se inclinó hacia el e intentó seducirlo pero el la empujo levemente hacia atrás  
- basta, no te funciona, estoy enamorado de Lucy - no tenía intención de que se enterara que Lucy no se había enamorado de un humano, sino de un ángel.  
- no lo puedo creer! - Erza estiro sus mejillas, al igual que Lucy y Natsu, sintió esa chispa de electricidad al tocarlo y se retiró bruscamente  
- eres un ángel , no?  
- por favor Erza! No le digas a mi padre - Lucy se había parado entre ellos dos - es la primera vez que lo veo desde que ...  
- Lucy, Lucy! Esto es muchísimo más grave que volverse humana! Por todos los demonios, en que diablos está tu cabeza!?  
- ya basta - Natsu se levantó y cruzo un brazo por la cintura de Lucy antes de girarla hacia el, el se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo tan suave que Erza no logró escucharlo. Lucy se quedo pasmada y luego el giro sobre sus talones y se fue.  
- que sucedió? - Lucy negó  
- acaba de botarme  
- un ángel? Deberías de haberlo botado tu pero que bueno que sucedió, vayamos de regreso a casa - cruzo un brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy que seguía pestañeando como tonta.

* * *

Otra semana más paso, Lucy ya asistía a la biblioteca, pero Natsu ya no aparecía nunca. Ella pensaba constantemente en sus últimas palabras "encontrare una forma" y de ahí se había ido.  
Lucy se retorció en su silla y decidió salir, camino entre las personas de la plaza y encontréis sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo  
- hola, acaso nos conocemos de algún lado? - era un chico Rubio de traje - soy loki  
- no lo hacemos - ella se soltó y siguió caminando muy rápido, volteo a ver a loki pero se había ido, entonces choco de frente con alguien, era una pareja, una chica de cabello azul con un chico de cabello negro, por alguna razón el tipo iba medio desnudo  
- lo siento - los chicos solo rieron y la ayudaron a pararse, ella siguió caminando y se encontró con 3 hermanos albinos que la saludaron alegremente, ella devolvió el saludo y se volvió a chocar con alguien, era una chica con una cerveza en la mano, ella río y le ofreció pero Lucy se negó y siguió caminando, justo después vio a dos hombres, uno pequeño y uno alto muy parecidos, el pequeño regañaba a su nieto y otros tres chicos abogaban por el.  
Lucy creía que comenzaba a volverse loca, veía a muchas personas extrañas ahí, justo entonces vio a Levy con Gajeel en una banca, otros dos tipos hablaban con ellos, Gajeel tenía un brazo sobre Levy en forma protectora y los otros dos se veían molestos. Lucy se escondió lo más que pudo para que no la viera, y entonces frente a ella estaba Erza con su novio demonio Jellal, Lucy dobló en una esquina para perderlos, comenzaba a sentirse mareada.  
Frente a ella había un grupo de chicos vestidos de forma extraña, parecían signos zodiacales, ella se arriesgó a pasar entre ellos, siguió caminando y vio a más personas extrañas, tal vez era por que nunca había prestado atención a su alrededor. Al verse aturdida corrió hacia la salida del centro comercial, justo antes de dar un paso afuera, algo cayo frente a ella. Soltó un grito y término cayendo al suelo con su trasero  
- estas bien? - ella reconoció su voz, Natsu le tendió la mano y su corazón palpito de manera frenética, llevaba una sudadera oscura enorme, cuando le dio la mano no sintió aquel choque de electricidad que siempre tenía y se extrañó.

- vienes conmigo? - el chico sonreía como chico malo, eso le sorprendió a Lucy, cuando cruzaron la calle y caminaron solos Natsu hablo - encontré la forma de estar juntos  
Lucy lo escuchaba atenta  
- que te vuelvas un ángel - ella iba a replicar pero el continuó - pero no es posible, así que fui con el ser supremo y pedí que me convirtiera en demonio  
- que!.?! Natsu! Pero  
- se negó - Lucy pestañeó varias veces  
- entonces desobedecí y me quitaron las alas - Lucy paró y el sonrió mientras la miraba - soy un ángel caído luce, me volví un demonio

Lucy sintió que las piernas le fallaban, Natsu había renunciado a ser un ángel para estar con ella, sí eso no era amor, entonces no sabía que era. Se aventó hacia el y cayeron sobre un arbusto mientras ella lo llenaba de besos  
- espera Lucy - el la tomo de la cintura y la levanto - estas bien con eso?  
- Natsu te amo! - lo abrazo y ambos comenzaron a reír. Un policía se acercó  
- disculpen? Eso no está permitido en vía pública - ambos lo voltearon a ver molestos  
- con un demonio, déjenos en paz - lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron juntos.

* * *

COMENTARIO: heeeeeeeee, listo, espero que les guste :], la idea de volver a Natsu demonio fue tan shudbaubdskucbnmdndodm Espontánea, espero que les gusteee.

se aceptan comentarios, críticas, recetas de cocina y todo :D

_A CONTESTAR REVIEWS:_

_mislu: que bueno que te haya gustado :3_

_bloodycake22: jajaja enserio? Lo siento :(. De hecho mi idea si era de que Lucy fuera el ángel y el otro el demonio pero mejor lo deje para otro fick. Esperó leer el tuyo :]_

_martí : gracias gracias gracias, muchas gracias :3 _

_clea everlasting: :p gracias, te gusto La conti? _

_Luni-lu 123: jaja claro! Se parece más a un demonio ese hombrecito bello :] jajajaja_

_sakura: jajaja si sí es todo un loquilo xD_

Y eso es todo, ¿reviews?


End file.
